


Wrong to Love You

by BeniciHOE, MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Caning, Cat-o-nine tails, Choking, Cock Ring, Collars, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Figging, Flogging, Forced Relationship, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink Negotiation, Knife Play, M/M, Mental Abuse, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Power Exchange, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Subdrop, Submissive Poe Dameron, Submissive Rey, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, Whipping, breath play, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Rey is a history teacher at NYU and her father Kylo is a nightclub owner with a few hidden secrets. Rey is trying to come to terms with the feelings she has had for so long now for her father. Still, she is naive when it comes to many things. Will Kylo ever truly want her? Will Rey ever learn what she is missing out on - will she ever find out what goes on underneath her Ada's nightclub?The Hobbit/Star Wars Crossover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did have this posted before but wasn't happy with it so I asked @MyJediLife to help me out and she beta'd the fuck out of this <3 Thank you to @HisAngel910 for the awesome moodboard <3

                                                                      

* * *

 

 

Rey tried, she really did. It had been millennia ago when she and her father ruled Mirkwood - and now they found themselves having to adapt to this day and age. Kylo actually took it on much easier than she did…but she was trying.

Currently, Rey was sitting in a coffee shop that one of her closest friends Rose owned, reading over the papers that her students had written. She taught history at NYU, in the city,  while her father ran his own club at night. Manhattan was so very different from what she was used to so long ago.

She liked to think that the life of the city and the electricity that thrums through the people that live here give her the energy to get out of bed every morning. It was a stark contrast to her beautiful Mirkwood, where you’d be able to hear a leaf drop to the forest floor some nights, it was too quiet sometimes.

Now she sat, drumming her fingers on the table, pencil being held between her teeth, reading essays as she waited for her father to meet her before he went off to open his club - a club which she actually had never fully seen. There were parts which her father vaguely spoke of, and doors that she got veered away from. Rey shrugged at the thought, her father would hopefully trust her enough one day to tell her.

She was pulled out of her daydream by the signaling of the door opening, that incessant little jingling of the bell that drove her nuts this time of night - but Rose thought it was a cute idea to install it. She wanted to rip it off and hide it somewhere in the shop, just so she could watch her go crazy for a couple of days trying to find it. It would serve her right after putting that damned thing in.

Rey watched as her father elegantly strolled in - wearing tight black trousers, a button up black dress shirt, and his long flowing black trench coat - topped off with leather dress shoes and his black walking cane made of oak with a white pearl handle. She had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes – her father was so decadent. He wore rings on almost every finger, making it look like a burden to wear, and with his long, flowing black hair - a trait that she shared with her father - along with their close to iridescent pale skin and pointy ears, they both resembled statues from the Ancient world, made of the finest marble.

Kylo truly was a sight to behold. Everywhere they went he was stared at openly, by both men and women, some of which were not even able to meet his gaze dropping their eyes automatically. There were moments when even Rey had a hard time looking away from her father. He was absolutely beautiful and was a sight for sore eyes. He sat down across from her in one fell swoop, looking as much a King as ever, and Rey his loyal Princess.

“Good evening, lellig-nin,” Kylo said, as he waved one of the waiters over with one finger raised.

“Hello Adar, le aodollen. I wish you would stop acting like we are still royalty,” she said, slightly bouncing her leg out of irritation.

“Ahhh Rey,” he sighed, “we still are, and always will be royalty, penneth. Once you come to terms with that, life would be so much easier for you. You wouldn’t be sitting there, reading essays on the same thing over and over again, wasting your life away at work and in this coffee shop. You could be having fun, like me.”

The waiter, Finn, slowly crept over to their table with an apprehensive gaze, knowing that Kylo didn’t particularly like him. He was obviously stalling in making his way to their table, doing everything else he needed to do before making his way over to them...

“Hello. What can I get for you?” Finn asked hesitantly, his eyes not meeting Kylo’s.

“I’ll have whatever she’s having,” Kylo said dismissively, not even looking up to acknowledge his presence. Finn walked away, grumbling to himself about rude customers while Rey shook her head at her father.

“I don’t know why you don’t like him. He’s always polite to you, and you know he’s with Rose. Would it kill you to be kind to him at least once?”

“He is beneath us, Rey; he is not an elf like us. He is descendant of a line of dwarves that you know I am not fond of.” She looked at her father, puzzled, “I thought you had come to terms with Snoke after the battle.”

Just then, Kylo’s latte showed up, and he sipped at the foam demurely. “I did, lellig-nin, but there are things that transpired between us that you have no idea of. It is best kept that way. Let’s just say this - he usually found himself quite persistently at the bottom when we fought - and as you know, I always win.”

That brought mental images to Rey’s mind that made her blush from her hairline all the way down her chest. Kylo just cocked one magnificent eyebrow up and smirked at his daughter.

“Well, I must be going. The littles of New York are calling to me,” her father stood and patted her on the shoulder.

“Hope you have fun at work tonight Ada,” she smiled up at Kylo and put her hand over his - even though she thought that was a rather odd thing to call the patrons of your club.

“Oh I will, lellig-nin.”

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Kylo prowled into the backdoor of his club, The First Order, on a mission. He needed to release this built up tension. He couldn’t wait for his first client tonight - but  _ oh _ , how he wished one of them were Rey. None of them could measure up to his dark-haired beauty, that was probably on the train home right now. 

After all these years his heart, body, and soul yearned for her, something so unattainable. Kylo always got what he wanted, he was the master of everything and everyone, but he could not tame her. His hands burned with the need to touch her lithe body, his mouth wanting to taste every inch of her, and his cock, well, every time he even thought of his daughter he could picture her cuffed to the wall of the lower levels of his club. 

Kylo truly wanted to ravish her. He wanted the taste of his cock in her mouth when he kissed her, he wanted to feel Rey stretched around his fingers after his cock had his fill of her - but it would never be enough. He would never get enough of her - it is one desire that he would never be able to fulfill.   
  
He had wanted Rey for years, the absolute need to control his daughter was threatening his sanity, but he was also burdened with the guilt that followed. He shouldn't want his own flesh and blood in this way - but she was so pure, so perfect. He knew Rey was innocent and naive when it came to things of this nature - but he truly wanted to corrupt her and have that innocence for his own. 

Those wide hazel eyes staring up at him as he repeatedly thrust his cock into her, making her moan and writhe until she was coming undone around him. Oh, Valar! He was truly an evil person for wanting her so - if one day he could make Rey see what she was missing out on...one could dream.   
  
He approached the bottom level of the club - where the truly depraved beings came. The smell of leather filled the air, and he opened the door to his playroom. He shrugged off his coat, folded it neatly, and put it off to the side of the room on a chair. The walls were lined with floggers, whips, spreading bars, cuffs, blindfolds, and restraints - the list of toys went on and on. On the left wall was his cabinet, filled with dildos, vibrators, and cock rings, among other things, all lined up perfectly and waiting for him to use. 

The back wall held all of his canes and paddles, and he found himself thinking of Rey once more, her perfect ass red and bruised from his attention. He would make her scream, make her beg him for more. His cock twitched in his pants once more, reminding him of how much he needed a release.

The room was painted in a rich red color, and the bed that sat against the back wall was draped with black velvet. There was a canopy above, and when the lights shone through it looked like black diamonds sparkling above their heads. Kylo chuckled to himself as he pondered what he was about to do. Rey had no idea just how much fun he was going to have tonight. 

Poe was his first client of the night - he had been coming to him for years now, and truly was a beautiful submissive. He turned on music to have something playing in the background – the first song that shuffled on was Black Diamond. It certainly set the mood for him tonight. He heard a light rap on the door, and the softly spoken words to signal Poe was here, “Aran nîn...”   
  
“Cin lothron minn,” he answered back. The door opened silently, and Poe stood in the entrance, eyes cast downward and a blush rising to his cheeks. He didn’t know what he was in for tonight. Poe sauntered into the middle of the room and dropped gracefully to his knees. Both of his palms were facing upward and held on top of his thighs as he knelt there, awaiting instruction. 

Kylo smiled down at him, ahh he had trained him well, but he was in the mood for a game tonight - and he wanted to see how far he could push his lovely slave until his patience wore thin. He was quiet for so long that Poe made the mistake of making eye contact with him. Kylo backhanded him across the face, splitting the skin on his bottom lip slightly. This was going to be easier than expected, it seemed. "As usual, you can't seem to follow the rules. What a waste..." 

Poe tried to stutter out an apology, but he was given one stern look that told him Kylo was not in the mood for an apology - he didn’t want to hear him beg yet. Poe tried to not get excited by his King’s touch, but he craved it, even if it was from him being disobedient. 

“I was looking forward to seeing you tonight, slut, but it seems as if you have forgotten your manners. I don’t think you’ve even earned your collar.” 

Now Poe was nervous as hell - trying to figure out what to do. He begged his King to please let him make it up to him from his kneeling position on the floor - his knees were starting to ache - but it was nowhere near as bad as the ache between his legs.   
  
Poe’s cock was so hard, dripping precome that traveled down the length of his cock to his thighs. He wanted Kylo’s cock so badly that his mouth started to water, and he had to clench his teeth together to stop himself from begging. It wasn't getting him anywhere. Poe waited and waited - the anticipation was killing him; all he wanted to do was worship his King at his feet. 

Kylo finally unzipped his black pants and pulled out his cock, the rest of his body still fully clothed. He stood in front of Poe - daring him to look up - but he wouldn’t make that mistake again. 

"If you don't fuck this up, and you take my cock fully into your mouth and make me come, then I  just might think about fucking you nice and hard until you beg me to let you spill your seed. If you don't - you'll receive forty floggings, is that understood, whore?" Kylo didn't give him permission to use his words, so Poe just nodded, hoping that would suffice. 

Kylo grabbed his long, chestnut brown hair roughly, pulling him forward so he could gaze directly at the long, hard cock in front of him. He slowly moved his hand up and down his length, teasing Poe, knowing that making him watch would turn him on even more.

“Is this what you want so badly?” He asked, low and teasing. His hand moved slowly over himself, groaning when Poe let out a wounded noise through his parted, slightly bloody lips; begging for it without ever saying a word. 

“You want it, slut?” Poe couldn’t seem to decide where to look, his gaze flickering between his beautiful King’s face and where he was pleasuring himself, “Speak.” 

“Aran nîn,” Poe pleaded, reaching for Kylo again. “Please, let me taste you.” Kylo’s hand came down to rest on his hair again, tilting his head back to make him look up. 

“Beg for it,” he demanded. 

“An gell nîn,” Poe whispered finally. “Aran nîn, please.” Kylo tilted his head, considering, as he continued to jerk himself off slowly. 

“No,” he said after a moment, shaking his head. “You’re going to need to give me a bit more. Ask me for it properly, or you won’t get anything at all.”   
  
Poe looked away from Kylo, not moving for several seconds, but Kylo was patient, he could wait. He squeezed his dick roughly and groaned, long and low, only partly for show. Finally, Poe got with the program and started to move. He sat back on his heels and spread his knees wide as he put his arms behind himself, pressing his wrists together at the base of his spine. Poe tucked his chin against his chest, gazing at Kylo’s feet in submissiveness. 

“Ask for it,” Kylo ordered, “Beg for it as I told you, you know I don’t like having to repeat myself. You are only making this worse for yourself.” 

“Saes,” Poe said quickly. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then looked up. “Please, can I? I’ll -- I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll be good, Aran nîn, just, please. Please.”   
  
Kylo stilled the hand on his cock as Poe shuffled closer, Kylo resting his fingers at the back of his head. “I know you will be,” he said as he pulled him forward, pressing the head of his cock to Poe’s parted lips. “You’re always so good for me, aren’t you? Go ahead, slut, you can have it. Take what you need.” 

Poe took his cock into his mouth and moaned at the taste. “Poe,” he pulled back slowly, clearly reluctant, his cheeks hollowing beautifully. Just the sight made Kylo’s cock ache, but he could only picture his daughter at his feet - and that made his heartache. 

“Please,” he whispered softly, looking up through his lashes. His brown eyes were too dark, they should have green running through their depths - green like the home they left so long ago - but they were heated, and Poe sucked the tip back into his mouth, moaning like he just couldn’t help himself. “Please, let me. Please, I just need - - just for a minute, please. Let me, Aran nîn.” Poe let his bottom lip drag over the slit, licking at the precum beading there, and his eyes fluttered shut as he moaned. Slow, sucking kisses were pressed down Kylo’s length before licking all the way back up; small, kittenish licks like he was trying to savor his favorite treat.   
  
The throat around his cock choked as Poe tried to take him in all at once, but Kylo wrapped his hands back in his hair and held him for a moment before letting him go. Poe caught his breath, but kept on sucking Kylo very quickly, showing that he was absolutely willing to be treated any way his King saw fit, and that he would not resist. 

Their eyes met -Kylo was always a sucker for being watched - Poe’s a little watery, while his were pleased and smiling down on at his pet. “Melethron nîn, such a talented fucking mouth,” Kylo rumbled, which made Poe moan enthusiastically. Kylo took his cock out of Poe’s mouth and made him watch as he stroked his length, just a couple of times to tease his young elf, until he hooked his thumb in his mouth and pulled down, opening Poe’s mouth wide. With a quick thrust, Kylo shoved back in the welcoming heat. 

"Put your fucking hands back behind you. Only your mouth can touch me, and if you can't take all of my cock, what fucking good are you to me?"   
  
He backed him up against the wall; hand still in his hair so now he had no way of moving his head. His King forcefully shoved his cock back into his mouth, face fucking him at a brutal pace. Poe struggled to breathe with how fast Kylo’s movements were. Kylo looked down at his cock being forced through those plush lips, and he could see that his pet couldn’t pull in air fast enough, his eyes starting to water and tears running down his face as he repeatedly choked on his dick. 

He never looked more beautiful, and oh Valar, what he wouldn’t give to have Rey in this position. He looked down again, imagining the hair wrapped around his hand being pitch black, and a pair of hazel eyes staring back up at him as he fucked his daughter’s mouth. 

Kylo wrapped his free hand around Poe’s throat, now blocking off his air completely as he continuously snapped his hips over and over again. “Fuck yes. Just like that,” he moaned, and Poe could tell his King was close by how frantic his movements were becoming. Poe tried to swallow as best he could around the cock being shoved into his mouth, and moaned because he was so fucking turned on. Kylo held his head still as his body went taut, and he emptied himself into his mouth, growling, "You better swallow it all." With one final thrust, he spilled his seed into Poe’s hot mouth with a savage groan.   
  
Poe swallowed as much as he could, licking his lips to make sure he didn’t waste anything. Kylo asked him, “What are you thinking about right now? Use your words.” 

“I was thinking about you shoving your cock into my ass. I want you to take me, nice and hard, Aran nîn.” Kylo never let up on Poe’s hair, spinning him around and walking him over to the bed, where he made him bend over. He ran his free hand, starting from Poe’s neck down his spine, feeling him shiver beneath his fingertips. Kylo started teasing his nipples from behind, getting them nice and hard as he aligned his hips with Poe’s perfectly. He leaned back to really look at him, his beautiful golden skin, almost aglow against the black velvet. Poe really had to try and resist grinding his hips back against him; needing the friction so badly - but he didn’t dare move. Kylo twisted and pulled on Poe’s nipples until he couldn’t even recognize the noises that were coming out of his mouth, before sliding his hands down his sides until they landed on his pert ass.   
  
Poe should have known the smack was coming, but he still jerked forward, shocked by the power behind it. He moaned and begged for more – delirious on the pleasure Kylo was giving him. Kylo reached his hand around, finally putting it where Poe needed it most. He wrapped his hand around Poe’s cock slowly, sliding up and down at an excruciatingly slow pace. He brought his hand up to Poe’s mouth, “Spit.” 

He did, and his King’s hand was wrapped once again around him - it was such exquisite torture. He could feel Kylo’s large cock behind him, against him where he wanted to be fucked, stretched, and stuffed full. Kylo could feel Poe starting to grind his hips back against his cock - and that just would not do. He released him and backed away slowly. “Lay on the bed with your legs spread. You will pleasure yourself for me, and bring yourself to the edge multiple times, but you will not be allowed to come. You're in for a long night..."

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                       

* * *

 

 

The younger elf gazed upon Kylo's ethereal beauty, his silky, pitch black hair irresistible, and with trembling fingers he reached out and took hold of a small strand, letting its softness shift between his fingers. Poe took that as a sign of vulnerability - that Kylo allowed him to touch him at that moment and regarded him, his eyes smoldering with new found lust.

“Fuck,” Poe breathed, feeling a surge of blood shoot straight to his cock. His King leaned away from him as the music changed in the background, a deep, haunting melody that made the mood shift. “Do not try to get out of this now, Poe. You should have been more patient.”

He writhed anxiously, impatient for more intimate contact, but Kylo did not grant him his wish. Poe succumbed to the fact that he would have to do as his Aran nîn wanted. He slowly caressed himself, starting at his neck and feeling his pulse race beneath his fingertips. His fingertips ran down his chest to his nipples, teasing them.

He let his fingers linger along his chest, then down along his taut stomach to the shallow dip of his navel, but Kylo caught his hand before it could reach its goal. He jerked Poe against him and fastened his lips upon his willing throat. Kylo slowly dragged his hands down until they reached the elf’s navel and used feather light touches along his skin that made him gasp. Poe could no longer wait and took himself in hand, moving at a wanton pace, his hand traveling up and down as Kylo watched him, easily amused by the lack of patience he had.

“I will show you, pet, just how I want you to use your mouth on me next time - do not disappoint me,” he warned. Kylo moved forward provocatively in between Poe’s spread legs and laid his full weight over the slender body beneath him.

He gave Poe one last peck on the lips and wasted no time in grabbing him by the hair as he twisted his body around and lay on the bed, pushing him towards his cock as he held it up, ready for Poe to fully take it into his mouth in one fell swoop.

“Yes, that’s it. Take all of me,” Kylo demanded, putting his hand on the back of Poe’s neck. Poe struggled a bit to take the full length into his mouth. This was one thing - after all this time - that he still could not master. Kylo did not relent, pressing until Poe could feel him all the way at the back of his throat, and found he could not breathe or even make a sound.

“Stay just like that,” Kylo whispered. “You are getting better at this, my pet. I’m going to fuck your face until I come down that pretty throat,” Kylo then withdrew completely, and just as fast he thrust forward, repeatedly pushing his cock over and over between those lush red lips.

“Do not move,” Kylo moved his hand from the back of Poe’s neck to knot his fists in the brunette’s hair, and his hips began to move in measured thrusts, fucking his mouth with slow, driving precision. “You are doing so well, melethron…shall I reward you?” Kylo all but growled, “Shall I use you like the worthless whore you are and fill you with my seed?”

Poe could not answer from the abuse to his mouth and throat, so he answered the only way he could think to - by tightening his throat around his King’s cock. Kylo sped up his thrusts, his hands hard on Poe’s head, refusing to let him move.

Poe looked beautiful like this, with his mouth stretched wide around his length, saliva leaking down the sides of his mouth, his hair wrapped around his fists, and, as he looked down to watch the Elf be used by the own snapping of his hips, he swore he could picture Rey in the same position. That is the image that set him off and made him shoot his come down his pet’s abused throat. Poe swallowed, milking his cock with flawless skill, then withdrew and pressed a kiss to the tip, sliding down it again repeatedly until there was nothing left Kylo could give.

Poe continued to lick along his cock even in the aftermath, looking up at him through his lashes with a truly wicked smirk plastered on his face. “You have homework to do once you are out of my presence, penneth. You will practice on your toys until you have mastered what I have just shown you. You need to learn to take my cock so that even I cannot keep from spending on your tongue,” Kylo sat up and ordered.

“Yes Aran nîn, I will learn to please you properly,” Poe said gravely.

“Now, come back to my place where I can fuck you senseless until the sun rises, and then I will fill you some more until my seed is running down the backs of your thighs.” Kylo purred.

“What about your daughter? Surely she does not know of this, of us. What if she sees us?” Poe said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Upon my honor, Poe, we will not have to worry about Rey. She will be gone before we even wake up,” he said.

“You lack all honor,” Poe laughed, and Kylo could feel himself being transported in his mind’s eye to another time and place long ago. He could now see another brunette in front of him, his eyes filled with rage and lust.

**~***~**

_“Facedown!” Kylo thundered. He was tired of the King under the Mountain fighting him at every single turn. Hux was taken aback by his tone of voice, which sounded almost angry. Hux shivered as he obeyed, turning onto his stomach. Kylo went to a set of drawers and opened one, removing some silk ties and a vial of oil. Without a word, he grabbed Hux’s wrist, tying it to the bedpost. “What are you doing, Elf?”_

_“Silence.” Kylo moved to the other side of the bed, tying his right wrist to the bedpost. Then he moved out of sight, and Hux waited, feeling excited and a little nervous, wondering what he would do next._

_“Spread your legs,” Kylo commanded, and Armitage obeyed. Then suddenly Kylo was on top of him, kissing and biting his neck. He gasped from the weight and warmth of the Elvenking’s body as Kylo pressed himself teasingly against his entrance without actually penetrating, just teasing him with the head of his cock._

_“Do you want me to fuck you?” he whispered. Hux had never heard Kylo use such vulgar words before, and a tremendous shudder swept through his body._

_“Yes, please,” he replied, swallowing hard. Then, inexplicably, Kylo moved away. Hux tried to look behind him, perplexed. Kylo sat back on his heels, taking in Hux’s vulnerable position with delight. Unable to resist, he brought his hand down, hard, on his bare ass with a loud slap._

_Armitage cried out, frantically trying to get out from underneath the Elf while simultaneously thrusting his hips back to meet the next hit. Kylo smacked him again, this time harder._

_“Beg me to fuck you and I will stop,” Kylo leaned down and said sweetly into his ear._

_“I will never beg…Elf”, Hux spat back. Kylo proceeded to give the King beneath him a spanking that hurt so much it quickly elicited tears._

_“Please stop,” Armitage begged. “Please. Please fill me with your cock. Use me as you wish Grimstnzborith.” Once the dwarf underneath him actually began weeping, Kylo did stop. Then he lay on top of him again, licking his tears seductively._

_“What were you saying about never begging, dwarf?” Then he sat back on his heels again, lifting Hux’s hips._

_“Beogh,” Kylo instructed in the dwarf's common tongue. Hux obeyed, and Kylo then shifted down the bed and pleasured Hux in a way that they hadn’t done before - but which he knew Hux would love. He parted him open to his heated gaze and bent forward, licking and exploring his entrance with his tongue. The King under the Mountain gasped and moaned, overcome with the pleasurable sensations that flooded over him. Hux instinctively tried to reach for himself and then realized his hands were tied. Frustrated, he yanked on the ties._

_“Please touch me,” he begged. Kylo complied, stroking him gently but firmly, as he continued to pleasure him with his mouth. Then he began stroking faster, taking him mercilessly toward his peak._

_“Oh Gûntera,” Armitage breathed, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. “Fuck yes. Yes!” He moaned, and then gave a spine-tingling cry and came, his essence spraying across his abdomen and chest, and dripping onto the bed below._

_Repositioning Hux down on the bed, Kylo lay on top of him for a few moments, allowing him time to fully enjoy his completion. Then he put his fingers where his tongue was moments ago, first one, and then a second one sinking into him, stretching and preparing him for his cock. Once Kylo felt Hux was opened enough he took him, hard, snapping his hips over and over again. Hux was so tight around Kylo's cock, it was exquisite. Grabbing onto his shoulders, Kylo thrust as hard as he could, trying to get a little deeper, a bit further inside his slave._

_He closed his eyes, overcome with pleasure. Hux felt so good, he was hot, so wet, and tight. Kylo could he feel himself about to spill, everything turning to white noise, and he tensed and stilled, his moans almost startling Hux , who had never heard Kylo make such loud vocalizations before while coming._

_It did not help that he was picturing his daughter underneath him instead of Armitage. Of using her over and over, Rey’s body wrapped around his cock, taking him over and over again until he filled his daughter with his come._

**_~***~_ **

It was the thought of Rey that snapped him back into the present. “Of course I do, my dear Poe. Rey will be at work early tomorrow and will not see us. Get dressed, and I will be waiting for you in my car,” Kylo walked out into the cool night air. His blood was on fire and his lust spiked to a very high level.

He would take Poe again and again until his come leaked from him, and then he would see him off tomorrow as he clung to the guilt that was eating at him. He would fuck Rey out of his thoughts. He could never have her - and the faster his cock and his heart accepted that fact, the better.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aran nîn - My King  
> Grimstnzborith (Dwarf) - King  
> Beogh (Dwarf) - Kneel  
> Melethron - Lover  
> Gûntera (Dwarf) - God of all under the surface
> 
> Inspiration for this chapter – The Art of a Soft Landing by Anti-Matter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPu9WnQlq9I


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

Rey gave a heavy sigh as she clicked off the television and glanced at her clock, it was already past eleven and her dad still hadn’t come home yet. It wasn’t exactly an unusual occurrence, in all honesty, as Kylo never had any type of schedule anyone could keep track of. He tended to stay out all night and sleep all day, but Valar only knew what he was doing at that time.

She always found herself wishing her Ada was around more often. Kylo usually made the effort to spend time with Rey, but it never seemed like enough. Despite her best efforts, she always found herself wanting and waiting for more even though she wasn’t sure what exactly she wanted more of.

Did she just want more time with her Ada, or did she want something else? Attention, love, consideration? It’s true - Rey wanted all those things from her father…it was a simple fact that it seemed like it was never enough.

After thinking and waiting for another hour or so, Rey finally succumbed to sleep, and not a moment later Kylo and Poe came through the front door. Kylo entered the house easily, instantly noticing Poe’s hesitation in doing so, as he crossed the threshold with a concerned expression.

Poe rarely had the privilege of accompanying him to his house, this had happened only once before because of Rey, but his dear daughter was supposed to be having a late study group for her classes - so there was no reason to be concerned that they would be disturbed. Poe was given permission to blow him as they drove, so Kylo was already impatient - his own desire overwhelming his senses at the moment; he wanted release more than anything, but he refused to spoil Poe by being too gentle with him.

Poe was quiet walking into the house. He knew that Kylo's daughter knew nothing of what went on at the club, and also knew that Kylo wanted to keep it that way. He was overly cautious as he walked through the foyer and up the stairs behind Kylo, scared of making a sound.

The air between them was almost palpable. His lust had not abated since leaving the club, and knowing what Kylo had in store for him made a delightful shiver run down his spine. It seemed like Kylo was in a dark mood tonight, and Poe would be taking the brunt of it.

Kylo glanced behind him as they stopped in the hallway just a few meters from his room, turning to meet his lovely slave, and Poe immediately lowered his eyes to the floor. Kylo smiled slyly as he looked upon the submissive.

“Were you enjoying watching me from behind, Poe?” He asked, taking a step closer to the other elf and letting his breath brush across his neck, delighted in seeing a tremble run through the younger ones entire frame from the proximity of their bodies. “Even though - I most definitely had not given you that permission, had I?” Kylo said, taking a fistful of the Poe’s hair and pulling him down to his hands and knees.

“You have lost the permission to walk for looking upon me! Now crawl toward me…and beg for forgiveness.” Kylo said slowly, walking backward toward his own room as Poe obediently followed him like a lost puppy. “Beg…like a good boy.”

"Please, Aran nin, I am truly sorry. Please, let me make it up to you, and show you I can be a good boy," Poe pleaded as he followed Kylo into his bedroom. Once he was through the door, Kylo slowly closed it behind him and turned on the light by the bedside table.

Poe did not dare move, staying on all fours, waiting for a command. He was never good with patience, and the silence was deafening. All he could hear was his own heavy breathing and the pounding of his heart. He knew his King did this to torment him. Poe truly hated waiting.

Kylo slowly approached Poe as if he was considering him, although in all honesty, Poe would never know the full depth of Kylo’s thoughts and depravity no matter how hard he tried. Kylo slipped the tip of his boot under Poe’s chin and lifted his head sharply. Poe’s eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, as he was upset for apparently displeasing his King, but his regret was simply not enough.

“You are speaking, and it means absolutely nothing, surely you don’t think a mere apology is enough to redeem you,” Kylo growled, walking away from him once more. “Aside from the fact that I told you to beg, you need to pay closer attention to my instructions and until you do…” Kylo went to his bed and pulled a large chest out from underneath it.

Kylo never separated himself to far from his clubs levels, even in his own home his desire and lust needed to be sated on a regular basis. He needed a submissive partner in his life, someone to teach and cater to his whims and desires - and on occasion punish them - which was what this chest was for.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t care for his submissive, he always took great consideration when handling them - for they have placed so much trust within him, and that deserved his thoughtfulness in the situation. A good dominant would never abuse the power that a submissive gave. Each submissive was different, each had their own needs, and Kylo understood that, as he understood Poe.

Various items - from paddles and canes to riding crops and soft leather whips - were within the chest, each one having its own unique charm with varying degrees of pain. Kylo was well versed in each of their uses, as he would never use anything upon a partner unless he knew exactly what he was doing. While pain was involved, he didn’t wish to permanently damage his submissive - so he was always well in control when he used his toys.

Poe was not his only partner, he just happened to be his favorite at the time…although he would never be able to banish the impure thoughts for his own daughter out of his mind. Still, from time to time, seeing Poe as his child was just as sweet and submissive as Poe was, a sweetly terrible thought - but still there nonetheless.

Kylo’s own promiscuity was partially to keep his hands on others and not to touch his daughter. The only thing Kylo feared was Rey actually hating him, and never loving him as she did now, he wanted Rey in every way possible - but for now, that was simply a dream, and one he was sharing with Poe, his submissive blissfully unaware of the substitute he was providing Kylo.

Kylo shook away those thoughts, turning his attention back to the chest. He dialed the correct combination on the lock, opening the chest up.

“Crawl over here, my pet…I will give you permission to choose the device of your punishment.” Kylo said in a low voice, still intent on teaching him a lesson, making him choose this time made it all the more intoxicating.

Poe looked into the chest, and his eyes continued to drift back to a paddle that didn't look to horribly painful. The one he picked out was made of bamboo, with holes bored into it that effectively made the paddling even worse due to the lack of air resistance. It could be swung harder and have more force behind it. He did not know this, though, and thought the holes would actually cause less pain for him. Poe looked down at the paddle and up again to Kylo to see if he approved of his choice.

Kylo smiled at Poe’s choice, showing he approved. In all actuality, Poe was usually very obedient and subservient, so Kylo rarely was given the opportunity to discipline him, meaning he was very pleased with the current turn of events. It was obvious from the choice that Poe was not aware that this particular choice was probably more unwise, while the whips and canes looked more foreboding, a paddle would cover much more skin when it came in contact, and the holes would allow less resistance when it was swung - so more force could be applied if needed or wanted.

Kylo would usually allow the leather of his whips to brush across their skin in a type of caress, alternating between soft blows and harder ones; with a paddle, he would be unable to do so. Kylo smiled, picking up the paddle and measuring its weight in his hands, it was bamboo so it was lightweight - but that would make it easier on Kylo and harder upon Poe.

“Remove your clothes,” Kylo said, he was not going to allow Poe to miss an ounce of feeling this particular paddle would be inflicting upon him tonight. “And ask politely for your punishment, you will count aloud and thank me for this discipline, do you understand?” He said firmly.

Poe was still on his knees in front of Kylo. He sat back on his heels, with his palms facing upward and resting on his thighs, eyes cast down to the floor.

"Aran nin, please discipline me for my disobedience. I will learn to please you correctly, sir, and I thank you for this punishment," Poe practically whimpered. He then stood up and slowly started to unbutton his shirt, every button getting harder and harder to undo from his shaking fingers, but he managed to slide it off gracefully, fold it, and put it off to the side.

His pants were next, his shimmied out of them before they joined his other clothing. Poe then turned towards the windows, bending over and bracing his hands on the ledge. He swore to himself that he would show Kylo he could take whatever he could dish out, and steeled himself for what was about to come.

Kylo approached Poe slowly, and once he was close enough he ran his hands down Poe’s bare skin, from the base of his neck all the way down to the tip of his tailbone in firm, even strokes. Poe did have very smooth skin, which was soft and supple to touch, probably what Rey’s skin felt like - except for the fact his daughter was unspoiled as of yet. He allowed the paddle to rest on Poe’s ass for a moment before he raised it, seeing Poe tense, which forced him to drop it without striking Poe.

“I’m starting to think you don’t deserve this,” Kylo said, looking at Poe who seemed utterly confused. “After all, I never said you could stand.” He grabbed Poe’s hair and practically dragged him to the middle of the room by it, a sharp cry erupting from Poe, although he made no motion to stop Kylo. Kylo released him and was pleased to see Poe scramble to place himself back on his hands and knees, finally understanding that this position would need to be held throughout the night.

“Can you be my obedient little puppy tonight? I just might have a sweet gift for you if you’ll just behave.” Kylo said, going around to Poe’s backside and, raising the paddle, it landing squarely on Poe’s ass, a short cry following thereafter. “How many strikes do you think you deserve, my sweet, twenty? Perhaps thirty?”

Kylo paused for only a moment, but after hearing nothing more out of Poe he struck him again. “Until you count and thank me properly, these strikes will not be tallied. You should be thankful I do not put a stray like you back out on the street!” Kylo yelled, loving the look of shame and acceptance that washed over Poe’s features.

Poe regretted every move he had made so far this night. He was usually never this disobedient. The fact that the thought of Rey right down the hall was probably what caused his fear, however irrational it may be. He pushed his nerves aside and stayed as still as a statue, not daring to move so he wouldn't further anger Kylo. The minute he felt the first blow he gritted his teeth against the onslaught of pain.

"One," he cried out, “thank you Aran nin." The second one fell just as hard as the first one. "Two," he whimpered. The paddle continued to rain down on him, not staying in one place for long, the wind knocked out of him every chance its smooth surface connected with his sore flesh.

After ten strikes Kylo stopped for a moment and let his hand run down the red and heated flesh of Poe’s ass, he was behaving properly now, and although his counting was choked by tears he continued to do so and thanked him properly after each strike - so at least now he was listening.

“Good boy,” Kylo said softly before returning to the task at hand, delivering ten more whacks with the paddle, increasing his pace as he did so. If Poe was too slow on counting and thanking him he didn’t count that strike, while he had only intended on twenty or so, Poe ended up receiving more than thirty, but he didn’t complain so that did deserve a little reward from him.

Kylo tossed the paddle aside and knelt in front of him, cupping his face in his hands. Poe still had tears sliding down his cheeks, and his breathing was incredibly labored, his eyes closed lightly as he seemed to enjoy his master's touch at the moment.

“You did very well,” Kylo whispered seductively in his ear. “I believe you will make an excellent puppy.” Kylo went back to the chest, retrieving something that looked like a tail, but upon the base had a silver anal plug.

Apparently, Kylo was intent on Poe playing the part of an obedient dog, which was new but did exhilarate Poe at this interesting turn of events. This time though, Poe didn’t move. He had steeled himself to not do anything unless directly ordered to do so, so he would stay still.

Even when Kylo moved behind him and began to insert the tail inside Poe he remained as still as possible, a low moan escaping him as he was unable not to feel pleasure from the entire experience. Next, Kylo fastened a leather collar around his neck, which would make it difficult to speak - but he wasn’t expecting his puppy to speak more this night anyway. Kylo placed a set of soft perky ears on Poe next, which completed the little outfit he had been patiently waiting to use since he obtained it.

“Adorable,” Kylo commented, Poe, soaking up the praise like a sponge. He was always so eager to please, and it made him willing to do just about anything. He was the perfect submissive for Kylo.

“How does that collar feel? Do you like the feeling of belonging to me?” Kylo asked, although not really expecting an answer at this point. He gave Poe a gentle kiss on the lips, which was something he rarely did, but he felt Poe deserved a reward.

Kylo stood and began to unbuckle his pants, pulling them down only enough to free his erection, and he could see Poe licking his lips in anticipation, which made his own smile broaden. He stepped closer, allowing the tip of his arousal to press gently against Poe’s full lips, his length beginning to leak pre-cum slightly, and he took the opportunity to smear the liquid across Poe’s lips.

Poe was so eager to have his master’s cock in his mouth that he licked the trail of pre-cum left by Kylo, moaning in appreciation. He loved the way his Aran nin tasted, his essence was on the sweeter side. Kylo backed up against the wall opposite the door, watching as Poe crawled over to him like a good pet, beginning to give little licks and kisses up and down his length. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, waiting patiently until Kylo let him have the whole thing. His mouth was salivating just looking upon Kylo.

Kylo almost always tried to instill patience in his partners, but the two of them had been building up to this mounting pleasure for so long even he was unable to resist the urge to pull Poe’s face into his crotch and let his little pet service him properly. Poe had always been able to please him in this aspect of their relationship…if one could even call it that.

Just down the hallway, Rey was tucked in bed, her eyes moving rapidly beneath her eyelids in a deep and wonderful state of sleep as her dreams made her writhe and squirm under her sheets. She couldn’t see much of anything, but she could feel the heat of another’s mouth upon her, the touch of cool, yet temperate hands, large hands that touched her everywhere, bringing her to new heights of pleasure that her own hands had never been able to produce.

However, she couldn’t see anyone, all she could do was feel as she fumbled clumsily to keep up with these new and magnificent sensations. She grappled in the darkness, wanting to see who this master of pleasure was, but in her dreams, she never had the privilege of that knowledge.

All she could make out was herself on a king sized bed, fully naked, with someone else's hands on her. They started from the bottom of her feet and ran up her calves, slowly massaging as they went up until they reached her thighs - which were trembling from lust - and her nerves that were set on fire. Those beautiful hands then went over her hips, dipping in towards her navel, but would not stray to where she wanted them most.

Rey felt like she would burst if she did not have those hands on her cunt soon. Thankfully, she did not have to wait long, as one of those skilled hands wrapped around her while the other drew one knee up into a bent position, one foot flat on the bed. The other person's hand traveled along her thigh, to where no other had ever touched her before. She gasped as one finger traced her entrance lightly.

Those hands teased and tormented the sensitive flesh, and ghosted over her clit, but never really touched her how she needed it. They were feather light touches where she wanted firm strokes - but it was just too gentle to give her the release she so needed!

“Please!” Rey cried out into the darkness as she searched desperately with her eyes, although she still saw nothing, just like every other dream she had like this one - she never saw who it was that was giving her this tortuous pleasure.

Warm lips covered her own, and she felt a more firm pressure against her, making her gasp as she saw it, a large erection between her legs, and she could practically feel the heat rolling off the body in front of her. She wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything. Rey grabbed the back of her knees and spread her legs wide for her mystery man.

“Good girl.” The low rumble resounded through Rey like a drum and she gasped audibly for the first time seeing the face of the man in her dreams.

Rey awoke with a start, her breath labored. “Ada!” She had screamed out, clutching her sheets so tightly her knuckles were white before she relaxed a little, realizing it was only a dream.

She woke up with her heart pounding, blood rushing in her ears, and with her panties soaked through. She was thankful to have off today, as the college administration was having meetings all week and canceled classes for the next two days.

Begrudgingly rolling out of bed, she walked like a zombie to the bathroom and went to run the water to the shower. Before she had the chance to turn the water on, she could hear moans coming from her father’s room as if he were in pain.

It was like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over her head, and she ran to her father’s room to see if he was hurt. She was so occupied with finding out if her father was okay that she froze when she took in the scene before her.

Poe was still on his hands and knees in-between Kylo’s legs, his hands tightly fisted in his chocolate locks as he pulled his face closer and closer, ravaging the younger man’s mouth with his cock, unable to suppress his own moans of pleasure.

“That’s my good puppy…don't stop…” Kylo breathed out, his voice filled with lust and passion so thick one could practically taste it. He was getting close to his own release and was fighting to achieve it.

Rey knew her father was beautiful, but this...this was something that she couldn't draw her eyes away from. He only had the door open halfway, but she had an unobstructed view of what was unfolding in front of her. The desire that she felt was all-consuming, and she could feel her arousal returning in full force.

She would give anything to be in the younger elf's place, but as soon as that thought came to mind she also felt guilty for looking upon this. This was not meant for her to see, and she felt shame wash over her for wanting to be on her knees, pleasuring her Ada. She wanted to drag her tongue along those powerful thighs, and up higher, to lick and suck along Kylo's length. Rey had to fight the urge to trail her own hand into her pants and pleasure herself, and she could feel that her whole body was flush with wanton need.

Kylo had his eyes closed at the moment, and allowed himself to simply enjoy this pleasure for a little while - but something seemed off all of a sudden. He had always been very aware of his surroundings and very rarely did something go unnoticed by him. He opened his eyes and looked down at Poe, who obediently locked eyes with him, but when he looked up another set of eyes met his own. Two sets of dark hazel eyes locked to one another - both in shock at the recognition.

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

Rey couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips the minute her eyes connected with her father's. She wanted him, her whole heart, body, and soul yearned for her Ada. There were just too many emotions to process, and her body wasn't keeping up with her mind - which told her to flee. 

Finally, her body got with the program and she turned and ran back to her room. She dressed as fast as she physically could, her heart beating frantically as she raced down the stairs and out into the cool air. She needed to get her heart - and her emotions - under control, and there was only one place she knew she could go to.

Kylo was probably just about as stunned as Rey was, and although he was shocked about his daughter's eyes locked intently with his own, it caused his entire body to scream in ecstasy -  and he had climaxed in Poe’s mouth. As soon as he noticed Rey run, he made a motion to follow but stopped short of doing so. He glanced back to look at Poe still on his knees, Poe had seen Rey, too - but that wasn’t the issue. 

Kylo couldn’t just leave Poe - especially as he was now, still waiting and wanting. He had to stay, otherwise, he was no better than those selfish dominants who take what they wanted with no regard for their submissive.  He was better than that. He noticed the apprehension and fear in Poe’s eyes and went to him to soothe the worry.

“I’m sorry if I frightened you, my pet,” he said, going back to Poe and petting his head gently. “You know me well enough to know I would not abandon you so carelessly.” Kylo always had a gentle side, and Poe seemed justly worried - so it was appropriate to use it now.

“Sir…if you need to go after your daughter, I would…I would understand.” Poe said, his voice shaky as he spoke - not really wanting Kylo to leave, but willing to accept it.

Kylo shook his head no to the idea, after all, what would he say to her anyway? Rey probably needed a moment to herself to think. Unfortunately, at this point Rey didn’t need him, and probably didn’t want to see him. Poe still needed him, he couldn't go through a drop on his own, and so Kylo turned his attention to him instead.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose was sitting in the living room, having a quiet evening with Finn when they were both startled by a loud banging on the door. She gave an exasperated sigh, ready to tell off whoever it was. The nerve this person had to bang on her door so late at night and ruin her evening with her boyfriend, but when she opened the door to find Rey she immediately softened and ushered her inside.

“Rey?” She said as she slowly walked inside. “What’s wrong? You look terrible.”

"Rose," she said completely out of breath, "is this a bad time? I have nowhere else to go." 

Rose punched her playfully in the shoulder and said, "Of course not silly. You know you're always welcome here." 

She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, and followed her inside and plopped down on the couch. Rey let out a sigh and rubbed at her temples. She could feel a headache coming, and looked up to see Finn sitting opposite her on the loveseat. "Oh Valar! Finn, hello, I'm sorry if I was rude. I didn't see you when I walked in," Rey apologized.

“Don’t worry about it, although it is awfully late ya know…or early depending on how you look at it,” Finn said, taking a seat a little closer. Rose seemed to be right - she didn’t look too well, and her golden skin was a bit pale...

Rose took a seat on the other side of Rey and gave Finn a slightly concerned look. “If you don’t wanna talk about whatever brought you here so late that’s okay, we do have a guest room you can crash in for the night if you want to stay.” She said.

“Or…well, Finn was just talking about this club he’s been meaning to take me too, it might take your mind off of things if you tagged along, how about it?” She asked, looking at Rey, bouncing up and down with excitement as a small child would.

“Um…” Finn began, not sure what to say.

Finn was intending to take Rose to The First Order; he had been meaning to do so for a long time. Finn himself had been a member of the club for a while now, which granted him access to the other floors, where events and playrooms were located - and he wanted to bring Rose because he wanted to expose his other side and expand their horizons. To bring Rey might not be a good idea. 

To the best of Finn’s knowledge Rey had never been in the lower levels before, and he certainly didn’t want to expose a side of Kylo that Rey was unaware of.

Kylo was the owner and Finn didn’t want to lose his membership. Rey couldn’t get to the other levels without a member, maybe they could just stay in the club part of The First Order and everything would be okay, not to mention Rey did look like she needed a distraction.

“Why not? Although I suggest you change your outfit to fit the mood of this club. I’m sure they have something for you there, a few drinks and a little dancing. I’m sure you’ll forget all about whatever it is that’s bothering you,” Finn said in a light mood.

"Sure, why not? I could definitely use a distraction right now," Rey said with a sigh, sounding defeated. Rose yipped with joy and got up from her seat on the couch to go change with Finn while Rey walked into the guest bedroom with the small bag of clothing she was able to throw together before running out of the house. She pulled out a dark slate dress, with a slit up the side that went all the way to her hip, and laid it out along the bed.

Rey took off her shirt and went to go sit down in front of the vanity that was next to the windows, if she was going to go out she at least wanted to look the part. She let down her hair, that was tied up loosely in a messy bun on top of her head, and ran her fingers through it. 

Letting out a sigh she began to braid her hair, one above each pointy ear like her Ada used to do for her after her mother passed. She thought back to that time, a time when she was so innocent, a time when her father’s touch meant love and safety, and now, now all she could think about was how much of a deviant she was. Shaking her head to clear it, she was determined to not let anything hinder her fun tonight.

* * *

 

 

Finn walked up beside Rey and looked at her in the mirror. He had already changed and was wearing tight leather pants with steel-toed boots, deciding against a shirt. 

“You know…” Finn started as he grabbed a brush and started to untangle Rey’s hair. “I think you could totally pull off the secretary outfit. I even have a pair of glasses that won’t bother your eyes since they are costume ones, and that dress should work,” Finn said, looking over to the bed, “…and it looks like a perfect fit, too.” Rey seemed to consider it while he pulled her hair into a ponytail, leaving the braids in - giving Rey a very professional look.

“Finn?” Rose said as she walked up to her boyfriend. “Are you sure this is okay?” Finn had bought and chosen her outfit tonight, which consisted of a green corset that laced up the back with thigh high stockings, high heels, and matching lace panties. She looked unsure about going out in public like this, but she had promised to try.

Finn smiled as he walked up to her, giving her a loving kiss. “You look amazing; the green really compliments your hair. Corsets are a normal theme at this club; you won’t be the only one wearing one, although, I think you might be the prettiest among them…the sexiest too.” He said with a wink.

“Come on Rey, get dressed and we’ll head out,” Rose said, her confidence having been restored.

Rey put on the dress and added a touch of rouge to her lips and kohl around her eyes to bring out the hazel as a final touch. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a little nod, approving of how everything turned out. 

They all put on their long coats and walked out into the bustling city street. The club was only a few blocks away from where Rose lived, so they decided to make the trek on foot. They all laughed and joked around as they walked the short distance, and Rey felt her spirits being lifted. She couldn't have asked for better company, and tonight she would make sure it was one for the record books.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo had finished with Poe and let the thoroughly exhausted submissive stay at his house for the night to get some much-needed rest. He had considered asking him to go home - but Rey had already seen him in a most compromising position - so what more harm could it do? 

Aside from the fact he was exhausted and was seconds away from fainting, it was just common sense to let him stay. Kylo wasn’t really tired in all honesty, he always had bouts of energy with more than enough to spare. Plus, the incident with Rey woke him up more than usual, and he needed something to distract him - so he had decided to go to his club since Poe wouldn’t be able to keep up any more than he already had.

Once there, Kylo quickly ascended to the second level of his club - where more extravagant activities took place. Usually, his members would hold off on engaging in sex on this level but many were playing with their subs regardless, bringing them to new heights of pleasure and exposing themselves to new techniques and play. 

Events and demonstrations were also held on this floor, where anyone was free to watch and learn from other masters. Kylo walked slowly about the room, but at an unexpected loud crack of a whip, he jumped a little and stood, surprised to see someone he had not seen in so very long.

Hux stood off to the side with a young submissive girl bound to a St. Andrew’s Cross. Hux had actually prided himself in being a whip master, although he did adore his cane practice too. The crack of the whip didn’t hit the girl, he only did it to frighten her before actually striking her with expert strokes, enough to leave red welts but never breaking the skin, he was more of a master in this art then Kylo ever was. 

After all, he had been doing this longer than Kylo had. One could even say that Hux had been Kylo’s master at one point, although it had been very long since they had last seen one another.

Hux was apparently giving a demonstration on proper whip technique to those interested in it, it was a somewhat delicate art, so it was actually a good thing to have such an expert present to show others how it needed to be done properly. After a few more minutes he decided to give his sub a breather and took a break himself. Kylo wanted to speak to him, as it had been a very long time and it might just be the distraction he was looking for.

“Hello Hux,” Kylo said, seeming to surprise him a little, but his smile assured Kylo that he wasn’t unwelcome.

"Kylo. It has been a long time. How have you been?" Hux walked the short distance over to where Kylo stood.

"It has been quite some time, my friend. I wish you would have not stayed away so long. I do miss our times together," Kylo said as he put a hand on Hux's shoulder.

"You know why I stayed away. Once you used to look upon me in submission and called me master. We could have that again, you and I, don't you miss it?" Hux said. He looked up at Kylo with longing, this beautiful being that he once called his, but quickly masked his desire.

Kylo looked at Hux straight in the eye when he spoke. “And you know why we can’t…although I wouldn’t be completely against you submitting to me once more, I don’t think it’s a very good idea.” Kylo said, showing Hux that by looking straight into his eyes that he was not the sweet submissive he used to be.

Hux had given Kylo his first taste of this forbidden world, and controlled him completely, but when Hux allowed him a moment of dominance it completely consumed Kylo. He found he no longer wanted to be the submissive. He wanted that power, and that made their relationship difficult, not to mention the feelings Hux held for Kylo.

Although, there would always be a part of Kylo that did miss the feeling of complete surrender to another, not having to feel and do anything except what you were told. It was sometimes exhilarating, and that knowledge made him a good dominant - since he knew it from both sides.

“I guess I miss it a little…” Kylo admitted after a moment of contemplation.

Hux thought he would take advantage of this opportunity, Kylo letting his guard down. "Then why can't we have that again? If you miss it so, let us get back to what we used to be," Hux said with a sigh. 

He reached out and took hold of a small strand of his former sub's hair, letting its softness shift between his fingers, then letting it trail down his chest. "Do you not miss my hands on you, my mouth on you, the way you felt stretched around my cock? Don't you want to feel that again, my pet?" Hux all but purred.

Kylo wasn’t so sure about Hux’s proposal, maybe he was just tired of always being the one in control, and forced to make all the decisions. It was true he loved and craved it, but it could be exhausting at times, too. He really didn’t want to think right now, as his thoughts kept drifting back to Rey. Also, Kylo had to admit, Hux always had this type of raw animalistic sex appeal that was incredibly alluring, and Hux knew Kylo’s body so well, probably better than any other partner he had at the moment.

“What we used to be…” Kylo said, knowing toward the end of their relationship they weren’t exactly happy, but something inside Kylo wanted this all of a sudden. 

“However, I do miss your large hands touching me everywhere, the heat of your lips against my own, and miss so much being filled completely by your cock, so full that I feel I will split in two,” Kylo said in a low, seductive tone. 

“Let us get a room downstairs,” Kylo said.

A predatory grin spread across Hux's face, "Yes pet, I will follow you there."

Kylo then turned his back on Hux to go downstairs to find one of the vacant playrooms. Nothing was said between the two as they walked down the hallway, one in front of the other. Kylo opened the door and ushered Hux inside, and the minute he closed the door Hux had him pushed up against it.

"You do not know how long I have waited to have you underneath me again, pet. I still have the taste of you in my mouth, and the feel of your body against mine is branded into my memory," Hux wrapped his hands in the brunette’s long hair to pull him down to him, kissing along his jaw and down his neck, biting him every once in a while, and then licking over the marks he made with his teeth.

Kylo closed his eyes, his mouth opened slightly as he allowed himself to be touched so brazenly by another. It had been a long time since he last even considered this, and Hux was probably the only one he would allow…well, Hux and one other, but Kylo quickly pushed that thought aside. 

A hard pull to his hair brought him to his knees, and his mouth was plundered by that insatiable heat that he remembered so well. Hux’s body was always so hot, and his mouth always tasted of spices and fire.

Kylo reached forward to touch him, a little surprised when his wrists were immediately seized and slammed against the door behind him on either side of his head. Of course, Kylo thought to himself, it had been a while since he submitted, and it was so easy to forget his place in all this, but he would try.

Hux backed away to admire Kylo on his knees again for him. He did not think this day would ever come, but he would not waste this opportunity. He walked away and left Kylo there by the door, and sat down in a chair across from it. 

"How lovely you look on your knees for me. Lips swollen from my kisses, and your perfect hair in disarray. Take your shirt off for me...slowly. I want to see that pale, unmarred skin exposed to me," Hux demanded. Eyes cast downward, and with a slight nod, Kylo reached up to unbutton his dress shirt. One by one the buttons opened to reveal his body to Hux's ravenous gaze.

Hux had commanded he do this slowly, although it was probably more tortuous to Hux than it was to Kylo. He was slightly disappointed that Hux was no longer touching him. Slowly undoing the buttons, he let the shirt fall from his shoulders, sliding down his skin like a gentle caress. He waited for further instruction, but Hux said nothing and seemed content for the moment to simply look at him, focused on Kylo’s chest. Not long after their relationship ended, Kylo had gotten his left nipple pierced, and the slight glimmer of silver against his pale skin seemed to excite Hux.

Hux gasped when he saw the new addition to his pet's body. He had personally developed an obsession with body modification himself, and this fueled his lust even more. He walked over to Kylo again, unzipping his pants as he went, and stood behind him. He reached around Kylo's chest to toy with the hoop that stood out in stark contrast against that alabaster skin. He pinched and pulled, just to hear his pet's breathing speed up, and then walked around to get his mouth on it. The taste of his pet was intoxicating, and the more he was able to taste, the more he wanted him.

Kylo audibly gasped when Hux’s mouth came into contact with his skin, his searing mouth making him involuntarily arch toward him. He wanted to reach forward and bury his hands in those auburn tresses, which were almost black in the low light of this room, but he couldn’t, he simply shouldn’t. It felt so good, though, when he would tug upon the hoop with his teeth while his other hand twisted and tugged the other nipple - unrelenting until they were both swollen and red. Kylo’s breathing was labored, his eyes heavily lidded with lust, and he wanted more - but Hux suddenly stopped.

“Don’t stop…” Kylo breathed out.

A loud smack resonated through the room, Kylo's head whipped to the side from the impact. "Did I say you were allowed to speak?" Hux growled. Kylo shook his head no and looked down at the floor. It had been such a long time for him to be in this position that he forgot his place and spoke out of turn. All of these sensations that he had not felt for so long made him forget his training, and he could not help letting the words slip. He wouldn't make that same mistake again tonight.

The slight sting in Kylo’s cheek was definitely an unfamiliar experience, it had been so long since he had been slapped that he had almost forgotten completely how it felt. He had always had a high pain threshold, so the blow didn’t exactly hurt, and Hux knew him well enough to know what he could take and what he couldn’t. It was fair to say he only hit him as a warning, correcting his mistake. Kylo had always tried to instill patience in his own submissive, and now it was his turn to be patient and simply wait for his orders.

Hux backed away from Kylo.“Crawl over to me, pet.” Kylo obeyed, slowly crawling over to him on his hands and knees. 

“Good…take my cock out,” he commanded. Kylo reached up and pulled down Hux’s pants a little, until it rested underneath his ass, his length exposed in front of him. “Take it fully into your mouth…good boy…I want those lips and tongue wrapped around me,” Hux panted.

Kylo admired Hux’s cock for a moment; apparently, e wasn’t jesting when mentioning his own interest in body modifications, he had a pearling done along his length. Kylo couldn’t help but smile as he took Hux’s arousal into his mouth, the bumps of the small beads underneath the skin against his tongue surprisingly different and exciting. 

Hux’s member always filled his mouth so completely. He took his arousal deeper, wanting to taste more. He took Hux to the back of his throat until he was able to swallow him completely. Hux had trained Kylo appropriately, and this was one lesson he never forgot.

“Fuck yes, just like that..,” Hux moaned. It had been so long since he had such a talented mouth, he had trained his pet well. He took two handfuls of hair and started thrusting into Kylo’s mouth at a steady pace. 

Kylo ran his tongue along the length and then teased the spot right under the head that he knew drove Hux wild. At this rate, Hux knew he wasn’t going to last long, and he wanted to feel his pet’s body wrapped around him. With his right hand still in his hair, he pulled his pet off of his cock, “Enough! I want to fuck you, do not deny me.”

“Crawl over to the bed, and then bend over the side.” Kylo was quick to comply and spread his legs for Hux’s viewing pleasure.

Kylo had no intention whatsoever to deny Hux, he was even a little anxious to feel those wonderful beads moving inside him. He could feel Hux’s large hands roughly grabbing his buttocks and thighs, one of his thick fingers pressing against his entrance - but not entering him just yet. He wanted more, and couldn’t suppress the urge to squirm and writhe against the bed, trying to gain friction against his cock. Kylo was forced to grit his teeth so he wouldn’t ask for more, but he would happily beg if it would please Hux.

Hux couldn’t help teasing Kylo by circling his hole with just one finger. He grabbed oil and poured some onto his fingers, slowly pushing one inside. Hux moaned, the elf still felt a virgin, oh, this he definitely had missed. Even when they were together it didn’t matter how many times Hux fucked him, he would still always heal to perfection. 

“You are still tight as ever, my pet, I cannot wait to have my cock in you, and feel you stretched around me,” Hux then added a second finger to the first, and began scissoring him open, trying to stretch him as efficiently as possible - but it was more than he could bear. He could no longer wait to feel that heat envelope him. He pressed the head of his cock to Kylo’s entrance, teasing him with it. “Beg for my cock. Beg like you used to do so prettily for me - like a wanton whore.”

Kylo was actually very appreciative of the preparation, it did prolong the anticipation, but it was actually needed - especially since it had been so long since he had allowed another to enter him. There had only been one or two since Hux, and it was still some time ago - but he wanted Hux to fuck him, he wanted it terribly. Kylo could feel the thick head of Hux’s arousal against him; he was actually relieved when Hux said he could beg, as it was getting harder and harder to contain himself.

“Please…please fuck me with your magnificent cock…master.” The words felt unfamiliar but seemed to pour effortlessly from his lips. “Only your cock can satisfy me, my body is starving for you, so I beg of you to please fill me up.” Kylo was panting at this point, his body already overly stimulated, and Hux was driving him crazy.

Hux could no longer wait, and to hear his beautiful pet beg for it, well, he thrust in swiftly and did not wait for Kylo to adjust - setting a hard, fast pace for his pet. He grabbed both of his hips with bruising force and thrust into him repeatedly, surely there would be marks left behind. Over and over again his cock filled him, and it felt magnificent, like velvet, a vice-like grip around his prick, He couldn’t help the snap of his hips, angling his thrusts just right so it would repeatedly hit Kylo’s prostate. 

He grabbed a handful of his pet's hair and pulled so that his back was arched beautifully, his chest off of the bed, his neck bared to his mouth, and he reached around with his other hand to play and pull on his pierced nipple. When Hux felt that coiling in his belly he knew he was on the verge of coming, and he sank his teeth into Kylo’s neck - trying to reclaim ownership of him.

Kylo audibly gasped when Hux unexpectedly thrust into him completely, but oh, it felt so good to be fucked again once more. Hux certainly filled his entire body with an unyielding and unrelenting heat, it truly did feel incredible even though he wasn’t given much time to adjust. 

He grunted, a little uncomfortable, and the tight grip Hux had upon his hips wasn’t exactly gentle, but the pressure was a bit more than he remembered. The snap of Hux’s hips hit him in the exact place that made stars explode behind his eyes, and he clenched his teeth tightly, not able to suppress crying out when his hair was pulled, forcing him to arch off the bed. The mix of pain and pleasure gave him the satisfaction and level of clarity he had been looking for. Kylo was finally able to let his mind go blank and simply feel, but that fulfillment was short lived when a sharp pain exploded in his neck when Hux bit him hard enough to break his skin.

“Hux!” Kylo screamed, trying to stop him, but from his position face down he couldn’t gain the leverage he needed. Hux had done this all the time when they had been together, he enjoyed marking the ones he felt belonged to him - but Kylo was not his, this was just one last time for old time’s sake.

“Stop!” He screamed, still trying to twist away. A sharp slap to his backside made Kylo lurch forward - although this time it was in punishment.

“Do not tempt me, pet, I will whip you into submission once again. You are mine, do you hear me?! No one else can have you like this!” Hux continued to fuck him, pushing his chest back down to the bed and holding him there, both of Kylo’s wrists held against the small of his back with his other hand. 

He could no longer hold back and came, filling Kylo up to the brim with his spend. Once Hux had gone soft he pulled out, one finger plunging into his pets abused hole. He loved the feeling of his seed spilling out of Kylo, it was just another way to mark him. “You belong to me, don’t you, pet? Tell me you are mine, and no other will touch you ever again unless by my word.”

Kylo stayed still for a moment, hands gripping the sheets tightly, the words filling him with a rage he had not felt in centuries. True, he had belonged to Hux at one point in time, but that was no longer the case. He had no intention of allowing himself to be reclaimed by him. In all honesty, there was only one other he would allow to have him - and to own him - but it was not Hux.

“Yours?” Kylo said, gritting his teeth. “I do not belong to you!” Kylo yelled, this time grabbing Hux’s hair in a painful grip, pulling him close. 

“I have given you a great service tonight, Hux. I allowed you to dominate me once more when I obviously never should have allowed it!” He pulled Hux roughly from the bed, shoving him to the floor hard. Kylo pinned Hux to the floor of the room easily, he was naturally stronger than him, so it wasn’t a difficult feat. “You should choose your battles more carefully, Hux, as I am not so easily conquered!” He growled in his ear.

It was now Kylo’s turn to dominate Hux as he thrust his fingers inside his tight passage. “Do you like that?” He yelled, twisting and turning them inside Hux until a startled gasp told him he had found that delectable spot inside that would make him scream in pleasure no matter how much he might fight it.

Kylo did not stop to see if Hux was in any sort of discomfort, he was lucky enough that he even prepared him at all. Kylo’s cock was bigger than Hux’s, and therefore Hux felt like he was being split in two when Kylo roughly shoved into him. 

He was not going to be gentle, and he was going to show Hux who owned who. He would never let him lay claim over him, and he would see to it that it would stay that way. Kylo fucked Hux with no finesse; he was not doing it for Hux’s pleasure - as he continuously filled him over and over again with his length.

Hux had already gained his pleasure, now it was Kylo’s turn to gain release - and he would make sure this was a fuck Hux would not forget - although not out of pleasure, out of the sheer feeling of complete domination. At this moment, he owned Hux, and after this time he would never allow this to happen between them again. 

Kylo had hoped that their time apart would be enough to clarify things for Hux about their so-called relationship, but apparently, he still didn’t grasp that they were no longer together. Kylo simply wanted a short fling, but he refused to be marked like a type of property. Now he would be forced to wear a high collar until the damned bite mark healed, and the bruises on his hips faded. He hated to be bruised up, and Hux had certainly crossed the line with such behavior.

He had dominated Hux only once before, and he had forgotten how sweet and wonderful his dwarf body felt being wrapped so tightly around him. Their bodies were so different in size that it was always an amazing experience.

“Do you remember this, my pet?” He mocked. “This is how you belong, under me, taking my cock, wearing my marks. You do not own me, son of Thráin, son of Thrór.” He continued to snap his hips and let out an animalistic moan. Kylo felt that he was close, but he would hold off, for he knew that this would be the last time Hux ever tried to claim him. He would show him who owned who.

“Please, please…!” Hux cried as he worked his muscles around Kylo’s length to make him spend, to end this torture.

“That is right, whore. Beg for me...” Kylo sneered.

Kylo tried to hold off as long as possible. He wanted this sweet agony between them to continue, but he knew he couldn’t hold off forever, and he soon spilled himself inside Hux - the two competing with each other in dominance and submission.

“This is why you stayed away from me, Hux,” Kylo whispered softly in his ear. “Not out of some type of respect, or your so-called love for me, you stayed away because of what I can do to you. Your own temptation draws you toward me like a moth to the flame…you should be more cautious.” Kylo said, pulling out of him hard as he began to get dressed slowly. There was no urgency anymore. 

Kylo walked towards the door, but before he could exit and leave Hux still naked, his seed dripping out of him, Hux whispered as if to himself, “I’m sorry Kylo, I do these things because I love you.” 

Without turning around, Kylo said, “I do not love you. You once were my master, but that is as far as it goes.” He knew his words were harsh, but he needed to leave without leaving any glimmer of hope for Hux to cling on to.

 

* * *

 

The three of them stood outside on the sidewalk in front of The First Order. Once Rey realized exactly where they were headed, she blanched. 

“I do not know if this is such a good idea,” Rey said shakily. “Why not, Peanut? Come on, it will be fun!” Rose said, smiling. 

She remembered then that tonight was her Ada’s night off, and he would not be here. Rey took in a deep breath and held her chin high, she would have fun tonight. She would not ruin this for them, or for herself. Without a backward glance, she walked into the club behind Rose and Finn, and could only imagine what this night would entail.

 

* * *

 


End file.
